


Wife of Mischief (part 3)

by Cactilda



Series: Wife of Mischief [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactilda/pseuds/Cactilda
Summary: Wife of Mischief, a title you never really imagined yourself holding! You weren't complaining however, your husband, Loki, loved you more than anything. He seemed to have loved you from the start! Since the day he had nearly killed you, to the day he died you were the love of his life.This takes place throughout the mcu movies starting with the Avengers and takes place in your POV.





	1. 1

It had been four years since Thor and I had defeated Malekith, and four years since Loki had tricked all of Asgard into believing he was dead, thus exiling his father to Midguard and taking his place as king.  He had almost everyone fooled, except for me of course.  He had revealed himself to me the day I was to leave Asgard and go home!  Of course I was happy that he was alive and well, although I was also pissed at him for scaring me so horribly.  If I had loved him any less, I likely would have throttled him.  Thankfully though, I loved him too much for that, and now, after four years of putting up with his shenanigans, I was his wife!  Almost no one knew about our marriage, not even Thor.  It hurt me to keep him from knowing - he and I had grown very close - but it had to be kept secret.  (B/f/n) was there for it though, as well as Darcy, her fiance Ian, Tony, Pepper and while I regretted it later, my parents.  I would have invited Dr. Banner as well, but he had disappeared after a mission in Sokovia.  No one knew where he was!  He'd just disappeared in the Quinjet after the mission.

It was a shame missing him at our wedding, although he likely would have become stressed and flustered with his new surroundings.  Still, I missed him dearly.  I went to visit Tony and the others often too, Midguard was still my home after all!  However I always came back to Asgard.  That was where my new life was.  I suppose I could have been considered a queen, since I was married to the king, although he was disguised as his father.  I wasn't worried about my title though, I just wanted to be with my husband!  Our marriage had been a small ceremony, and it went almost perfectly!  Almost.  We said our vows and slipped the rings onto each others fingers, everything was going wonderfully.  Then the time came for those who had objections.  My parents erupted into loud shouts of protests and profanities, and were only quieted when I shouted at them and demanded that they leave if they didn't accept this.  Thankfully, they shut their mouths and we proceeded as normal.  They made sure to make it obvious they weren't happy though, and made a show of it while leaving when the ceremony was over.  "Good riddance," I had muttered when they had left.  I loved my parents dearly, but there were some hings they did that I couldn't handle.  Loki had chuckled a bit at my comment, but I could see he was hurt by their words.  I made sure to be extra sweet to him that night (wink wink, nudge nudge ;)). 

It was difficult keeping our marriage secret from Thor, and he was clearly curious as to why I was always on Asgard instead of back home.  Of course I left for missions and to visit family and friends, but most of my time was spent back with Loki.  I did, however, visit Pepper Potts recently to...check something possibly life altering for Loki and me. 

Thor still had no idea that his brother was alive, and Loki made me promise to keep it that way.  My now brother-in-law was constantly leaving on missions though, so I didn't see him too often.  I hadn't seen Heimdall much either, whenever I needed to leave to go back to Midguard, or return to Asgard, another man was there to send me home or welcome me back!  His absence was quite odd, considering he was the keeper of the Bifrost.  I had asked Loki about his sudden disappearance, but he had skillfully avoided my question.  I had also asked about Odin's whereabouts and he avoided answering that question too. 

Obviously this concerned me, who was going to protect the nine realms now that Heimdall was missing?  No one had his abilities, and we were defenseless without him.  I hadn't seen Thor in what felt like weeks either.  I knew he was having visions about Asgard up in flames and had left to find out what that was about, but that was before Heimdall's disappearance.  Was he okay?  Last I knew he was heading to Muspelheim, but that was all.  I had asked the replacement gatekeeper if he knew anything, but he didn't either.  Still, maybe today he had heard something, so I headed down to ask while Loki was watching a play about his death.

When I got down to the Bifrost, I knew something big had happened.  Two girls ran out of the door covered in green ooze and wailing their pretty heads off, and there was shouting coming from inside.  I peeked in and nearly lost my breakfast; the entire interior of the Bifrost was covered in the same green goo that the two girls were, and it wreaked of something dead.  I noticed a what looked like a dragon's head laying by the pedestal Heimdall usually stood on, and internally gagged.  That explained the green liquid all over the walls.  Two men were arguing a few feet away from where I stood, the bigger one had what looked like a large skull with horns chained to his back.  I recognized him immediately as my brother-in-law!  "Thor!" I cheered, ecstatic to see that he was alright!  He turned to face me ad grinned.  "Lady (y/n)!  It's great to see you again!"

"It's great to see you too," I said, hugging him, "Where have you been?  I was starting to get worried."

"Oh just had to take care of something on Muspelheim.  Where is Heimdall?"

Thor's tone had changed rather suddenly.  His voice had gone from cheerful to urgent and slightly angry.  Before I could reply, the replacement gatekeeper, Skurge, answered for me.  "That traitor.  No one knows.  He's a fugitive of the throne."

"Traitor?" I asked, very confused.  Heimdall would have never betrayed us!

"Yeah.  You see Odin charged Heimdall with negligence of duty, but he disappeared before the trial.  Hard to catch a guy who can see everything in the universe."

"Odin did what?" venom dripped from my voice.  Now I knew why Loki wouldn't tell me what had become of Heimdall.  Thor looked just as angry as well, and he began swinging Mjolnir around to take off in search of Loki, or who he believed, Odin.

"Hold on, I'm supposed to announce your arrival," Skurge said, trying to stop Thor.  Thor wasn't listening though, he wrapped an arm around me and swung Mjolnir, making us soar through the air in the direction of the theater.  I suppose  he already knew where his disguised brother was, Loki, or Odin at the moment, seemed to be spending most of his time in the theater.  We landed just behind a crowd of people, and Thor stared at the large golden statue of Loki at the entrance of the theater in disbelief.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, "Who had this built?"

"Odin, he realized what Loki had done for us so he had something set up in his honor."

Thor grunted doubtfully and pushed his way through the crowd of people, looking angrier than ever.

"Oh brother, this is it," we heard one of the actors say dramatically, "I take my leave!"

"You fool, you didn't listen!" the man playing Thor said.  I couldn't help but grin at the dramatic reenactment.  Mine and Thor's actors were knelt by play-Loki's side, crying dramatically.  Sure it did recreate one of my most painful memories, but my god was it exaggerated!  I looked over at Thor who didn't look nearly as entertained as I was.  He noticed me looking at him with a grin on my face, and his frown deepened.  Loki sat sprawled out on a pillow covered love seat, popping grapes to his mouth while being fawned over by a few women.  Obviously he was in his Odin disguise, and I knew those women meant nothing to him, but I still felt a bit of jealousy spark in me.  

"I will tell father what you did here today," Thor's actor said.

"I didn't do it for him," Loki's actor said, looking over at my husband.  Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed him mouth something.  Loki's actor smiled gratefully for a second, then looked back at play-Thor, "I did it for her," then fell limp in play-me's arms.  With that, play-Thor and I wailed miserably and a man playing Odin came on stage.  He told the audience dramatically about how Loki had sacrificed himself to save the nine realms, and how he realized how much he truly loved his Jotun son.  Loki was grinning with amusement as he watched the events unfold, unaware of mine and Thor's presence.  He stood up at the end and cheered as the actors and actresses bowed, and I rolled my eyes.  I loved my husband dearly, but sometimes his theatrical streak was a bit too much, especially when I was this pissed at him.

"Father," Thor greeted when he was done.  A look of fear and shock flashed across Loki's face when he saw us and he set down the goblet he was drinking from.  "Oh shit," I heard him say quietly, "Uh, my son, Thor, has returned!  Greetings my boy.  And the lovely Lady (y/n) has graced us with her presence as well!"

 _Shit is right, **dearest**_ , I spat in my head with the intent of Loki hearing me.  He grinned guiltily at me but my scowl deepened.   _Hello my love,_ he responded, even in my head his voice sounded higher pitched than usual.

"It's an interesting play, what's it called?" Thor asked, completely unaware of the words exchanged between Loki and I.

"The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard.  The people wanted to commemorate him."

"Indeed they should," I said passive aggressively.

"I like the statue," Thor continued, "A lot better looking than when he was alive though.  A little less weaselly, less greasy maybe."

I laughed internally.  Thor knew something was up.  He had learned something while on Muspelheim I just knew it.  "Do you know what this is?" he held up the skull that had been chained to his back.

"The skull of Surtur.  That's a formidable weapon!"

"Do me a favor.  Lock this away in the vault so it doesn't turn into a giant monster and destroy the whole planet," Thor handed the skull to a nearby guard.

"So it's back to Midguard for you, is it?" Loki asked, trying to play cool.

"Nope," Thor responded, tossing Mjolnir as if it were a toy, "I've been having this reoccurring dream lately.  Every night I see Asgard fall into ruins."

"That's just a silly dream.  Signs of an overactive imagination."

"Possibly, but then I decided to go out there and investigate.  And what do I find but the nine realms completely in chaos.  Enemies of Asgard assembling, plotting our demise all while you, Odin, the protector of those nine realms, are sitting here in your bathrobes eating grapes."

My eyes went wide.  _I thought you said you had the nine realms under control!_ I hissed.  _I thought they were_ _!_ Loki responded.  I growled in frustration, this day was going to absolute shit.  "Yes it is best to respect our neighbor's freedom," Loki defended.

"Yes of course, freedom to be massacred," I said, standing next to Thor as he threw Mjolnir past Loki.   _Your supposed to be on my side in this!_ Loki whined in my head, his voice full of betrayal.   _Not after what I heard you have done today.  Charging Heimdall for negligence of duty?  Really?!_

"Yes, besides, I've been rather busy myself-"

"Watching theater," Thor and I interrupted.  Loki looked at me with annoyance.

"With board meetings, and security council meetings-"

"You're really going to make me do it?" I heard Thor say quietly.

"Do what?" Loki asked.  Thor turned and threw Mjolnir far into the distance as he walked behind Loki.  "You know that nothing will stop Mjolnir as it returns to my hand.  Not even your face," he grabbed the back of Loki's neck and held him in the path of Mjolnir's return.

"Thor what the hell are you doing?" I asked, the anger gone from my voice and replaced with panic.  I reached out to grab Thor's arm but he shook me off with ease.

"You've gone quite mad!  You'll be executed for this!" my poor husband added.

"Then I'll see you on the other side," Thor leaned in close to Loki's ear and said, "brother."

"All right I yield!" Loki shouted, and he was pushed out of the way of Mjolnir's path as the disguise fell.  I caught my husband before he fell and his green eyes stared up at me apologetically.  He turned to face Thor and grinned.  "Behold!" someone in the crowd shouted, and Skurge fell through, out of breath and still covered in green blood.  "Oh boy here we go," I sighed.

"Thor Odinson-" a look of frustration and anger filled Loki's face and he snapped his fingers before Skurge could say anything else.  

"No," my husband spat, "You had one job.  Just the one!"  

"Where's Odin?" Thor asked.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much dialogue and so little chapter organization...

"You just couldn't stay away, could you? Everything was fine without you!" Loki said, clearly upset, "Asgard was prospering, you've ruined everything. Ask them!" Thor was having none of it though, and began approaching Loki threateningly. "Where's father? Did you kill him?" Thor asked angrily.

"Thor no - " I said, reaching out to stop him, but once again I was shrugged off.

"You had what you wanted, you had the independence you asked for - " Loki was quickly cut off as he fell back into his love seat, and Thor pinned him there with Mjolnir, "Okay I know exactly where he is!" Thor lifted his hammer of Loki's chest and I helped my husband back to his feet. Thor glared at me, but said nothing, and instead demanded that Loki take us to him. Loki agreed, and we began walking down to the Bifrost to find Odin. As we walked, Thor pulled me a little ways behind Loki to speak to me privately.

"How long have you known?" he asked quietly, I could tell he felt that I had betrayed him.

"Since the day I was supposed to leave."

"Four years, and you never told me my brother was alive?"

"It's more complicated than that. Loki didn't want you to know, and while that may seem selfish of us to keep that from you, he is right. Asgard has been doing quite well, despite the utter chaos across the rest of the realms."

"And what about Heimdall? How long have you known about his disappearance?"

"A while, but Loki didn't tell me why he had disappeared. Despite being his wife - shit."

"His what?" I smiled sheepishly up at Thor, who now looked ready to kill someone. I forgot he had no idea I was his brother's wife, oops. "Surprise," I said quietly, "I'm your sister-in-law!" Thor growled and marched off, his knuckles almost white from gripping Mjolnir so hard.   _I screwed up,_ I thought, and jogged after him and Loki.  I hoped I hadn't ruined our relationship, though I wouldn't blame Thor if he wanted nothing to do with me after this.  Loki and I had kept so much secret from him for the past four years.  His brother was alive, his father was gone, Heimdall had disappeared, and I was now officially part of his family.  Loki's survival and our wedding likely would have made him overjoyed had we not kept them hidden from him for so long, and now I felt guilty that we had.  

I sped up to walk beside Loki, and intertwined my fingers in his.  _Are you alright my dear?_ his voice asked in my head.   _Was keeping all this secret from Thor really worth it?_ I asked him.

_Why?  Did he say something to you?_

_We hurt him, really badly too._

Loki looked thoughtful for a moment, but then a small, soft smile played on his face.   _He will be okay.  I have done much worse to him and he's forgiven me!_

_Do I even want to know what you did to my poor brother-in-law?_

_I may or may not have stabbed him when we were children!_

My mouth fell open and I smacked his arm, "Loki!  Not cool!"

"He forgave me at least!"

"That's not the same kind of pain you fool!"

 Loki cupped my cheek and planted a small kiss on my forehead, _No, but you see now that I have done awful things to him, and we have always made amends.  You have only been kind to him since he's known you, so I know for a fact that even if he doesn't forgive me, he will forgive you._

"Thank you," I said quietly, and we kept walking.  I could tell Thor was annoyed by our little secret conversations, but I couldn't help having them every once in awhile.  It was one of the many ways Loki comforted me, just something about them were always so soothing and calming.  Finally we were down by the Bifrost, and the sounds of the rushing water below the bridge filled my ears.  Skurge was no longer there, and was instead replaced by Volstagg!  I ran up to the large man and hugged him.

"Hey Volstagg!"

"Lady (y/n)!  It's good to see you!" he laughed, hugging me back.  Despite spending nearly all of my time spent on Asgard, I almost never saw my bearded friend.  He and the rest of the warriors were always off stopping battles on other worlds.  "Where are you all off to-" he began saying, but fell short when he saw Loki.  "Do I even want to know?" he asked me quietly.

"Nope."

"Alright!  Where are you all going?"

"Midguard," Loki answered.  I gawked at him, of all the places he could have chosen, he chose my home?  I silently prayed Odin hadn't gone crazy while there, who knows what a god as powerful as him could do.  We walked to the port and Volstagg turned the sword key to send us back to my home.  I thought about visiting the others while we were there, but I didn't know how they'd react to Loki and I being husband and wife.  Tony was the only one that knew.

Before I knew it, we were back on the streets of New York!  I breathed in the many smells of the city and sighed, it smelled like home!  "You know you can come here whenever you like, right?" Loki asked, now clad in an entirely black suit.  

"Yes, but then that takes away the excitement for when I do visit!"

"I suppose that's true," he replied.  

Thor interrupted angrily though, and said we needed to find Odin.  "Ah!  Right, not to worry Thor, he should be right around the corner."  Loki lead us a little ways down a busy street and stopped at a demolition site.  His mouth fell slightly open and he stared at the site in disbelief.  "I swear I left him right here," he said.

"Right here on the sidewalk or right there where the building is being demolished?" Thor asked angrily, "Great planning."

"How was I supposed to know?  I can't see into the future, I'm not a witch!"

"No?  Then why'd you dress like one?"

"He's got you there!" I snickered.

"Hey!" Loki said, clearly offended.

I looked around and spotted the plaque from the building's address.  "Shady Acres Care Home?" I asked, snickering more.

"What's so funny?" the brothers asked in unison.

"I don't know what's better, my dear husband: the fact that you tried to leave your father, king of the Norse gods, at a retirement home, or the fact that now a senile old god is running around the nine realms on who knows what planet!"  Loki glared at me but kept his mouth shut.

"I can't believe you're alive!" Thor said after a few seconds of silence, "I saw you die!  I mourned you, I  _cried_ for you!"

"I'm honoured?" Loki replied, clearly uncomfortable.  Two girls came up a few moments later and walked up to Thor, giddy grins on their faces.  

"Hi, would you mind taking a picture with us?" one of them asked.  Thor agreed and knelt down a bit to fit in their picture.  Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes so hard I feared they may get stuck!  As he took the picture, he told Loki to start figuring out where Odin may be so that we could find him before anything happened.

"Sorry to hear that Jane dumped you," the other girl said as they walked off.

"Jane dumped you?" I asked in disbelief.

"She didn't dump me, you know.  I dumped her, it was a mutual dumping."

"Right, sure it was big guy."

We turned to leave, but before we could walk away, Loki stopped me.  I sent him a questioning look, but noticed a ring of orange sparks around his feet!  "What's this?  What are you doing?" I asked, I had never seen him do this before!

"This isn't me!" he said, the panic in his voice was quite evident.  A second later, the ground beneath his feet disappeared and he fell through.  "Loki!" I shouted, but the ground sealed up again, and all that was left in place of my husband was a little business card. 


	3. 3

I stared at the little white card on the sidewalk where my husband once stood. What the hell happened? Where was Loki?! Thor seemed just as confused as me, but not nearly as concerned. He poked the little card with Mjolnir (who was disguised as an umbrella, thanks to Loki's tricks), and said, "Loki?"

"That's not Loki, Thor," I said, exasperation heavily lacing my voice. I knelt down and picked up the little card, reading the name and address on it. Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange, what an odd name. The address on the back read 177A, Bleeker Street, and I turned to Thor. "We're going to need a taxi," I said. I knew where Bleeker Street was, and it was nowhere near where we were. We had to go all the way to Greenwich Village on the other side of New York City. I used to go there with (b/f/n) all the time on our days off work, but after I joined SHIELD, we never had the time to go.

"Do you have any Midguardian money on you?" Thor asked.

"Thankfully, yes, I always make sure to carry some around with me." By some I meant enough that we could live comfortably for quite a while! Thank you Tony Stark. I walked to the curb and waved my arm to flag down a taxi, and after a few minutes of trying unsuccessfully, I managed to get one driver's attention. The yellow cab pulled up in front of me and rolled down the passenger window. I walked over to it and knelt down to speak to the driver. "Hey! Can you take me and my friend to 177A Bleeker Street in Greenwich Village?" I asked. The driver looked hesitant at first, but spotted Thor standing menacingly behind me and said, "Yeah! Hop in." I thanked the driver and climbed into the back seat. I scooted over a bit to give Thor room to sit, and once his door was closed, we were off! The driver kept stealing glances back at us while he drove, and every time Thor made eye contact with him through the mirror, more beads of sweat appeared on his temple. I guess it wasn't everyday you got to drive Thor, the god of thunder, to Greenwich!

Finally, after what seemed like hours of driving in uncomfortable silence, we made it to the address on the card. I paid the driver a little extra for the hassle, and joined Thor out on the curb. Across the street from us stood the building I assumed my husband was being held captive in, and we marched over to it. Thor raised his fist and banged on its large doors three times. On the third time, however, instead of hitting the door, his fist hit only air. We looked around, confused, since it seemed that we had just been teleported either into the building, or somewhere else entirely! "What the hell...?" I muttered, looking around the dimly lit room. Odd looking artifacts and weapons lay about the room; some in display cases, others mounted on pedestals, and a few simply lay on tables. "Thor Odinson and (y/n) (l/n), or Laufeyson now I suppose," a man's voice said behind us. I whipped around, and my mouth fell open at the site of a caped man floating in the air in front of a large window. Could this day get any weirder?! The man began floating towards us, his cape billowing behind him. Thor stepped in front of me protectively and held out his disguised hammer, as if threatening the caped stranger. He landed in front of us and looked at the umbrella in Thor's hand with a mildly confused expression. "Wife of Mischief, and God of Thunder. You can put down the umbrella." Thor smiled disdainfully and set Mjolnir down in a little umbrella holder by his feet. As it touched the ground, we were teleported again to another, better lit part of the room.

The man, who I assumed was Stephen Strange, stood behind us, a curious expression on his face.  An odd looking weapon sat on the table, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thor looking at it the way a bored child looks at a toy.  "Thor don't touch anything-" I began to say, but Thor had already picked up one of the small torpedo-like spikes on the weapon.  I sighed in frustration, and he smiled playfully at me.  "So, Earth has wizards now?" he asked, pointing the spike at our "host".  Thor turned to put the small spike back, but ended up causing several others to fall off with a large crash.  I pinched the bridge of my nose and said, "Thor, leave it," as I heard more crashes.  

"The preferred term is 'Master of the Mystic Arts'.  You can leave that now."

"Alright, wizard.  Who are you and why should I care?"

I shot a glare at my brother-in-law from behind my hand, but he ignored me.

"My name is Dr. Stephen Strange, and I have some questions for you two.  Take a seat."

I felt a small breeze as soon as that sentenced left his mouth, and once again, we had somehow teleported to another room.  Thor and I now sat in two, over stuffed arm chairs with Dr. Strange sitting in one of his own in front of us.  "Tea?" he asked.  I felt something in my hand and looked down at it, not too surprised to see a cup of tea held in my fingers.  "I don't drink tea," Thor said, giving his cup a confused glare.

"What do you drink?"

"Not tea."  Thor looked down at his hand a second later and became increasingly confused when his tea was replaced with a large tankard filled with golden beer, although he didn't seem too upset about the change.  "So I keep a watch list of individuals and beings from other realms that may be a threat to this world.  Your husband," he said looking at me, "and his adopted brother, Loki, is one of those beings."

"Of course he is," I sighed, and took a sip of my tea.

"He's a worthy inclusion," Thor said, clearly still upset about the whole secrecy incident.  Dr. Strange leaned forward in his chair and looked at us intensely, "Then why bring him here?"

"We're looking for their father," I answered.

"So if I were to tell you where Odin was, all parties concerned would promptly return to Asgard?"

"Promptly."

"Great!  Then I'll help you."

Thor still had more questions though, "If you knew where he was, why didn't you call me?"

"I have to tell you, he was adamant that he not be disturbed.  Your father said he had chosen to remain in exile.  And you don't have a phone."

"No I don't have a phone, but you could have sent an electronic letter.  It's called an email."

"Yeah, do you have a computer?"

"No what for?" 

I buried my head in my hands and sighed deeply, there was no way I'd get my husband back at this rate.  "Anyway," Thor continued, "my father is no linger in exile, so if you can tell me where he is, I can take him home."

"Gladly.  He's in Norway."  I nearly spat out my tea.  Norway?!  How were we going to get to Norway?!  Dr. Strange began standing up, and a familiar breeze ruffled my hair as we were moved to another room.  I staggered a bit from the sudden movement, and held onto a nearby shelf for support as Dr. Strange flipped through a few books.  "I'm just seeing whether this incantation requires any Asgardian modifications.  Nope!"  He slammed the book shut and we were teleported to another room.  Strange looked around, this room, and when he realized that what he needed wasn't there, teleported us again.  Even more caught off guard this time, I missed the bookshelf next to me and fell to the floor with a loud  _thud!_   I groaned, and Thor helped me back to my feet.  "Will you stop doing that?" I asked, brushing dust off my clothes.

"I need just one strand of your hair," Strange said, ignoring my request and looking at Thor.

"Let me explain something, my hair is  _not_ to be meddled with - OW!" Strange had reappeared behind Thor and plucked a hair out of his head, earning a very angry glare from the God of Thunder.  Strange began twirling the hair between his fingers, creating bright orange sparks like the ones that had appeared beneath Loki's feet earlier that day!  Suddenly, we were teleported again, and Thor began tumbling down the stairs while I slid rather ungracefully after him on my butt.  We got to our feet, groaning in pain, and Strange finished his trick with Thor's hair by creating a portal to what I could only imagine was Norway.

"Could have just walked," I groaned, rubbing my backside in pain.

"He's waiting for you," Strange said, ignoring my complaint once again and gesturing to the portal.

"All right," Thor sighed.

"Oh, don't forget your umbrella."

"Oh, yes!"

Thor held out his hand and a series of rather unsettling crashes and bangs could be heard as Mjolnir made its way back to its owner.  "Sorry," Thor muttered, as the sounds continued until Mjolnir found its way to Thor's hand, "There we go."

"I suppose I'll need my husband back as well," I added.

"Oh yeah, right!" Strange said, and waved his hands in the air.  I turned as the sound of Loki's screams could be heard as he fell through another portal and into the room.  He landed on the floor hard, and I winced as I ran over to him.  He flipped his hair out of his face and shouted, "I have been falling, for 30 MINUTES!"

"You can handle him from here," Strange said wearily as I helped Loki back to his feet.

"Yes, of course, thank you very much for your help!" I said, smiling gratefully.

"Handle me?" Loki hissed, "Who are you?"  

"Loki, no!" I said, reaching out to grab him, but I instantly pulled away when two daggers appeared in his hands.  "You think you're some kind of sorcerer?" he snarled, and I reached out again to stop him again, "Don't think for one minute you second-rate..."

"Alright, bye-bye," Strange said, and moved the portal towards us.  Loki fell through first, and landed face first on the grassy ground beneath us.  Thor chuckled as he and I stepped through after him, but stopped as he spotted a figure standing by a rock a few meters away.  Odin.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BROTHER'S FRIEND CAUGHT ME WRITING THIS OMFG I'M SO EMBARRASSED

Odin stood a few meters away from us by a cliff overlooking the ocean.  If he had noticed our arrival, he hadn't made it clear, instead he continued to stare out over the water.  Not tearing my eyes off the old god, I helped Loki to his feet for what felt like the tenth time that day, then began walking behind the two brothers as they joined their father's side.  Thor spoke first, "Father?"

"Look at this place, it's beautiful."

Loki walked to his side opposite of Thor, and I watched them from behind.  This was a private family matter, I shouldn't intervene even if I was technically part of the family now.  "Father it's us," Thor said.

"My sons," he said, then turned to face me, a soft, almost apologetic smile on his face as he looked at the ring on my finger, "and daughter, I've been waiting for you."  Loki looked at Odin with surprise on his face, this was likely the first time in centuries Odin referred to him as his son.

"I know, we've come to take you home," Thor continued.  Something was off, I could tell.  Odin had a distant look in his eyes.

"Home, yes.  Your mother, she calls me.  Do you hear it?"

"Loki lift your magic."

Loki shook his head, he wasn't playing any tricks on Odin.  "It's not him, Thor," I said.  Thor shot a doubtful look at me, but didn't say anything more to his brother.  Odin laughed, as if amused by Thor's reaction, "Took me quite a while to break free of your spell.  Frigga would have been proud!  Come, sit with me, I don't have much time."

There it was, he was dying.  Something in the back of my head told me that was true, but part of me almost didn't want to believe it, despite what he had done.  You too (y/n)."  I hesitated for a minute, did he really want to include me in this?  I watched as they sat on a large rock behind them, and I took a seat next to Loki.  Sensing his apprehension, I took his hand in mine and rubbed comforting circles on the back of it with my thumb.   _Thank you,_ his voice sounded a bit tight in my head.   _Of course,_ I replied.

"I know we failed you," Thor said, "but we can make this right!"

"I failed you," Odin corrected, "It is upon us, Ragnarok."

"No, I've stopped Ragnarok, I put an end to Surtur."

"No, it's already begun.  She's coming."

I looked at Odin with confusion, who was he talking about?  He continued speaking, ignoring mine and the brothers' confused looks, "My life was all that held her back, but my time has come.  I cannot keep her away any longer."

"Allfather, who are you talking about?" I asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Goddess of Death, Hela, my firstborn.  Your sister."

Thor looked shocked and betrayed.  Odin's firstborn was not, in fact, Thor, but rather this long lost sister Odin had kept secret.  "Your what?" he asked, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"Her violent appetites grew beyond my control.  I couldn't stop her so I imprisoned her.  Locked her away.  She draws her power from Asgard, and once she gets there her power will be limitless."

Trying to lighten the moment, I spoke up, "Whatever she is, we can stop her together.  We can face her together-"

"No we won't," Odin interrupted, "I'm on a different path now.  This you must face alone.  I love you my children."  Odin cast a sidelong glance at me, and my eyes widened.  I really was part of the family now.  "Look at that," Odin pointed at the horizon, "Remember this place.  Home."

With that, he began turning into gold light.  We watched as the golden shape of him slowly disappeared, and then that was it.  Odin, king of the gods, my father-in-law, was gone for good.  Thunder rumbled around us, and I looked at Thor.  He was angry, hurt, and betrayed, and he looked ready to kill.  "Thor, deep breaths," I said, trying to calm him down.  He took deep breaths to try to calm himself, but it was clear that wasn't working, and I began to fear there would be a fight.

"Brother," Loki said, noticing Thor's distress as the wind blew harder.  Electricity crackled at his finger tips, and I took a step back.  "This was your doing," he growled at Loki.

"Thor, calm down," I said wearily, a fight was the last thing we needed.  Something crackled behind us, and the brothers forgot about their anger as we whipped around to see what as going on.  A large, green anomaly was crackling and growing not too far away, and I remembered what Odin had said about their sister.  Could this be her?  The brothers looked at each other and turned their clothes into their Asgardian battle clothes in a flash of bright light.  After this display of power, I felt rather useless while standing between them.  "Stay behind me," Loki warned.  I stared at him in frustration.

"I want to help, I feel useless like this!"

"My dear, I only want you to be safe, if Hela is as powerful as Odin said, you are defenseless against her."

I sighed and stepped behind him reluctantly.  He had a point.  I had no powers, and no weapon either, so standing up to Hela would be suicide.  "Don't do anything stupid Loki," I said, "please."

"My dear, have I ever done anything stupid before?" he grinned.  I was about to answer when he said, "Never mind, don't answer that.

A tall woman stepped out of the green and black portal and she smiled evilly at us.  "So he's gone," she said, the portal shrinking into nothing behind her.  "That's a shame, I would've liked to have seen that."

"You must be Hela.  I'm Thor, son of Odin."

"Really?  You don't look like him."

"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement," Loki spoke up.  

"You  _sound_ like him.  And who are you?" Hela grinned at me, but I sensed no warmth in her smile.  I tensed up and opened my mouth to speak, but Loki moved in front of me protectively.

"She is to be left out of this," he said.

"A bit protective are we?  All I want to know is who she is, brother dearest."

"My name is (y/n) Laufeyson," I answered sternly.  I saw Loki's shoulders slump as I stepped up beside him, and he gripped my hand tightly.   _I told you to stay behind me,_ he said.

"Oh!  I always wanted a sister!" she grinned again, "Kneel."

"I beg your pardon?" Loki hissed.

"Kneel," she repeated, summoning an evil looking sword, "before your queen!"

"I don't think so," Thor said, and threw Mjolnir at Hela.  To our surprise and horror, she caught it with one hand!  "It's not possible," Thor said, unable to believe what we were seeing.  

"Darling, you have no idea what's possible," Hela responded darkly, and squeezed Mjolnir until it shattered like glass and exploded with electricity.  Loki shielded me from the blast and wrapped an arm around my head.  "Holy shit," I muttered as the pieces fell to her feet.  Hela pushed her hair back and horns grew from her head as she summoned two swords, both as mean looking as the other.  She began walking towards us and Loki pushed me back behind him as he yelled, "Bring us back!"

"No!" Thor shouted, and tried to lunge at Hela before the Bifrost opened up and began pulling us back to Asgard, but it was too late.  The familiar feeling of falling filled me as the colorful lights surrounded us, and for a minute I thought we were safe.  I couldn't have been more wrong.  I flew ahead of Thor and Loki, and looked down to make sure everyone was okay when I saw Hela flying towards my husband.  "Loki!" I shouted, and tried to reach out to grab him, but he was too far away.  He threw a knife at her to try to escape, but missed.  To my horror, Hela caught it and threw it back up at him as he fell out into space.  "NO!" I screamed.

She flew after Thor next, and he tried his best to fend her off, but ultimately failed as well.  He kicked her away before she killed him with her sword, but ended up pushing himself out into space as well.  Then it was just me and Hela.  She grinned maliciously at me and began flying up towards where I was, but I managed to get into the familiar dome shaped room of the Bifrost before she reached me.  I tumbled out of the gate and scrambled away from it.  "VOLSTAGG CLOSE THE GATE NOW!" I shouted as Fandral helped me up.  

"What?  Why?  Where are the others?" he asked.

"Just do it!"

He looked at me, confused, and I began growing desperate.  "Volstagg trust me!  Close the gate NOW!"  My burly friend hesitated, but turned to close it anyway.  I breathed a sigh of relief, and Fandral began leading me out where three horses lay waiting.  Before Volstagg turned the sword, however, I heard another person enter the room, and my stomach dropped when I saw who it was.  _Hela._   "Lady (y/n), get to the horses and don't look back," Fandral whispered in my ear.  

"I can't leave you all," I cried quietly, I had already lost two people I loved today.

"(Y/n), go, NOW."

"Who are you?  What have you done with Thor?" Volstagg shouted.  Hela threw a sword at him and I saw it run through his torso.  I screamed as he keeled over, and Fandral pushed me outside as he drew one of his own swords.  He charged at her, but she threw another sword at him, killing my friend instantly.

"Fandral!" I cried.  Hela turned towards me, murder flashing in her dark eyes.  Regretfully, I mounted a horse and took off down the bridge.  I heard her throw a sword at me as well, but it just narrowly missed me and sliced my leg instead.  I kept running, however, I had to get back to the palace and tell Hogun and Sif to ready their soldiers.  Ragnarok had started.

 


	5. 5

I stopped my horse in front of the palace gates and leapt off, crying out in pain as I landed.  My leg gave out and I fell to one knee as a few guards ran over to my aid.  Right, forgot about the sizable gash in my calf.  "Lady (y/n)!  Are you alright?" one of the guards asked while helping me to my feet.

"That doesn't matter right now, where are Hogun and Sif?" I groaned.  They threw my arms across their shoulders and helped me limp inside.  "They're out training, why?  Is everything alright?  Where's Thor?"

"I will explain everything once I see Sif and Hogun!  It's urgent."

"I'll send someone to tell them to meet you in the infirmary."

"No, that'll take too long," I said, then cried out again when I stubbed my foot against one of the stairs, causing knife-like pains to shoot up my leg.  The guards ignored my request, however, and dragged me down to the infirmary.  The nurses rushed over to me as soon as we entered, and immediately began asking questions.  "Not now," I said, moving them aside to speak to a guard, "Send for Sif and Hogun immediately."

"Oh no, you won't be having any excitement for quite a while my lady," one of the nurses interjected.  I growled in frustration and said, "Fine!  Tell them Ragnarok has started, we're under attack!  Ready your men."

The guard nodded and ran off as fast as he could.  I prayed he'd be fast enough.  If Hela took over the throne now, there would be no stopping her.  One of the nurses pushed me back down on the bed and told me to lie still.  I did reluctantly while they tended to my wound.  I hadn't looked at it since I got it, but judging by the looks on the nurses' faces and the sounds they were making, it wasn't pretty.  One of them wet a rag in some clear liquid and began cleaning the gash.  My back arched off the bed and I hissed in pain, tears threatened to spill from the corners of my eyes.  I bounced my other leg to distract me from the pain, but it didn't work too well, and I ended up nearly tearing a hole in the sheets from how hard I was gripping them.  I watched them replace rag after rag on my leg, each one dyed crimson with my blood.  How badly had Hela cut me?!  Finally, mercifully, they were done tending to my wound and had sutured it closed, bringing my operation to an end.  My leg was throbbing in pain, but at least I wasn't losing blood.  I tried to get up several times, but each time a nurse caught me and made me lay down.  I eventually stopped trying to get up when they threatened to paralyze me.  

Time and time again they told me to rest, but how could I?  I had no idea if my husband and brother-in-law were alright, Odin was gone, Hela had escaped her imprisonment and killed two of my closest friends, and I had no idea if Hogun and Sif were alright either.  There was also the fact of...the life altering surprise I had tested for with Pepper (I just edited that in, if you want context, it's back in chapter 1.  Sorry!).  I ran a hand over my stomach absentmindedly, my thoughts running a hundred miles and hour.  What was going to become of Asgard?  Of Loki and Thor?  Were they okay?  A tear slipped down my cheek as I remembered what had happened to Volstagg and Fandral.

About an hour later, there was a loud commotion as bodies were brought in through the infirmary.  I sat up in my bed, my eyes wide from seeing the horribly wounded soldiers.  This was Hela's doing, I knew it.  Body after body was brought through on cots, and all I could do was stare.  I overheard a nurse and a guard speaking a few beds away, and I listened to their conversation.  "Did any of them survive?" the nurse asked.

"Nope, not a single one."

A small gasp came from the nurse, "What are we going to do?"

"Evacuate, that's all we can do."

Another body was carried by my bed, and I cried out in anguish.  Hogun's body lay lifeless and bloody on a cot, huge stab wounds could be seen on his torso.  I tried to get up, but fell as soon as I put weight on my injured leg.  A nearby guard caught me and hoisted me back onto my bed.  He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as both an attempt at a comforting embrace and a way to hold me back from my friend's mutilated body.  I cried into his arm as he rocked back and forth gently.  Eventually, I calmed down and he left, so I sat alone on my bed, even less confident in the survival of Asgard.  I didn't have too long to grieve however, when an all too familiar face appeared at the end of my bed, joined by Skurge.

"What do you want?" I spat, venom dripping from my voice.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you," Hela said, she almost sounded giddy.

"I almost wish you would."

"Don't sound so desperate, I just might!"

"Then please, by all means," I hissed, opening my arms wide, "end my life.  You've already ended my friends', and quite possibly my husband's and brother's, so I have nothing to lose."

"Hm, in that case, no.  I'll stick with my old plan."

Skurge looked at me with guilt and pity, and I nodded my head at him to say I understood.  He had to do what she said.  "Since you're too much of a liability to have running around freely, I'm taking you prisoner.  Normally I'd kill you, but since the only threat you pose to me is a spy and I'd rather not waste my time in finding a place to bury your body, I'll let you live."

"Why thank you," I said sarcastically.  Hela glared at me, and Skurge dragged me out of bed roughly.  When he let go of me, however, I fell to my knees, my injury seemed to be useful in some ways apparently.

"Get up," Hela spat.

"Can't," I groaned in pain, "While you didn't kill me earlier, you still crippled me for who knows how long."

Hela growled in frustration, this proved to be an inconvenience to her, and I was enjoying every moment of it.  Finally, she told Skurge to carry me to the palace.  Reluctantly, he lifted me up and slung one arm across his shoulders and he half dragged me all the way to the palace, then down to the dungeons.

The dungeons were exactly how I remembered them.  Filled to the brim with shouting and swearing criminals and brightly lit cells.  Skurge tossed me rather haphazardly into an empty cell and closed the barrier.  "I know you have to work for Hela against your will and everything, but if you could try to man handle me a little less that'd be great," I said, examining my stitches to make sure none had torn.

"Sorry, just have to make it believable, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand, just for future reference."

He nodded and then turned to leave, and I was alone once again.  I leaned my head back against the wall and tried to sleep, I needed it after everything that had happened today.  After what felt like hours of trying, I managed to fall into a fitful sleep.  My brain eventually rested, and I was able to calm down enough so that the horrible visions of Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg weren't appearing in my mind's eye every five seconds.  While I slept, I dreamt I woke up back in my cell, except I was the only person in the dungeons.  Until I spotted another person in my cell with me.

"Loki?" I said, tears of relief welling up in my eyes.  He was okay!

"Hello my love," he smiled.  I grinned and ran into his arms, breathing in his warm scent.  He looked a little bit different then when I had last seen him, but I didn't care in the least.  My husband was safe and back in my arms.

"How are you?  Is everything okay?  Are you okay?" he asked urgently, breaking the hug and cupping my face gently.  He bent down a bit to examine my face closer to make sure I was alright, and I held one of his hands.

"I'm fine, a little scraped up but otherwise okay," I reassured him, I was surprised I could walk now though.  "What?  What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing to worry about, love.  How about you?  What happened?  Is Thor okay?"

"We're fine, don't worry.  It's a little bit difficult to explain, but we're fine."

A sudden thought occurred to me, though, and I felt a sinking feeling in my gut.  "Loki, is this real?"  Loki looked a little taken aback by my question, but answered it anyway.

"More or less.  Thor and I are stuck on another planet called Sakaar.  Somehow though, I managed to reach you.  I'm not sure how exactly, but I'm not too concerned about it.  Now please, tell me everything that's happened right now.  I know for a fact everything is not okay."

I sighed and swallowed the growing lump in my throat as I told him everything that had happened.  When I told him about the gash in my leg, his eyes widened and he sat me down and pulled up my pant leg.  Loki stared at the stitches in my leg with a mixture of anger, shock, and guilt.

"I should have sent you home earlier," he said, shaking his head.

"Loki, this wasn't your fault.  None of this was," I said, cupping his cheek.  He smiled sadly and leaned into my hand.  "I promise, I'll get back to you soon, and we can put all of this behind us," he said, kissing my palm.  With that, I woke up.  Tears streamed lightly down my cheeks and I sniffed as I wiped them away.  At least I knew Loki and Thor were okay, but god how I missed them and wished they were here.  Better yet, I wished I was with them, away from all this chaos.  As cowardly as it sounded, I wanted out.  I had to try to help Asgard though, maybe this was the way I'd redeem myself for Frigga's death.  That is, if I ever got out of this prison.  As I sat wondering what I was going to do, I heard someone say my name.

"Lady (y/n)?" they said, as if surprised to see me in here.  I looked up, expecting to see a guard, but was instead met with an even better visitor.

"Heimdall!"


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy sHIt I accidentally shut down my computer and had to retype this

"Lady (y/n) what are you doing here?" he asked, running over to the clear barrier of my wall and removing the hood from his head. 

"I'm surprised you don't know already, considering you're all seeing and everything.  Nice hair by the way," I said, noticing the long dreads he had grown.

"Yes, well, I've been considered a fugitive for the past four years and last I checked on you, you were safe and sound with Loki.  I thought you would be alright until I got to you."

"Well, I'm mostly okay," I smiled tiredly, and tried to get up to walk over to him.  I did so with some difficulty and pain, but eventually managed to limp my way over to him.  "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Hela.  She killed Fandral and Volstagg when I came back, and I barely escaped with my life.  She killed Hogun too.  Do you know if Sif's alright?"

Heimdall looked away sadly, and an all too familiar lump formed in my throat.  Sif was gone too.  Tears spilled down my cheeks again and I covered my mouth to stifle a cry.  Four of the bravest people I knew were gone now because of Hela.  Anger began replacing my grief and I swore to kill her the second I had the chance.  "I'm sorry, my queen," Heimdall said.  I drew in a shaky breath and calmed myself down.

"It'll be fine, she died a hero, they all did.  Now get me out of here so we can get that bitch of a goddess."

"There's the (y/n) I know," my friend grinned, and entered the code to lift the barrier.  I walked out normally, ignoring the throbbing pain in my leg, and he handed me a sword, asking if I thought I'd be able to use it.  I nodded and said of course, and together we ran out of the dungeons.  When we were out, Heimdall threw the hood of his cloak over his face again and we made sure to stay out of the sight of the old, decayed Asgardian soldiers Hela had brought to life as we finally made it back to the city.  We gathered as many villagers we could and Heimdall lead us to a large hidden hall in the mountains.  There were already lots of families there when we arrived, and I was amazed by the amount of people Heimdall was able to save without Hela noticing!  He had been quite busy lately.

"Somehow," I said to him as I stood guard outside the hall, "you commit treason every time I see you and yet you still manage to be the only functioning member of Asgard's government!"

"Thank you my queen!"

"You don't need to call me that, you know.  Just because I'm married to Loki does't mean I'm the queen, or that I'm better than you in any way.  If anything, you're better than me!"

"I know this, but I do it out of respect and loyalty to the Allmother!" he grinned.  My mouth fell open at the title he used to refer to me.  Allmother?  Was I really the Allmother?  Heimdall turned to the citizens we had saved, and his loud, commanding voice, announced my new title.  To my amazement and astonishment, everyone seemed to be overjoyed that I was their Allmother!  Which was absolutely absurd since the first time I was here, I failed to save their queen, committed a huge act of treason against the throne, nearly failed to save the nine realms, and to top it all off, I kept the fact that I was their _new_ queen secret for four years!  I looked up at Heimdall, who only smiled back at me and ran off down the mountain.

"Hey wait!" I called out, and ran after him to bring more citizens to safety.  I lectured him on his little stunt back in the hall as we made our way down the mountain and into the woods.  We were halfway through the forest when we saw a family being chased by some of Hela's undead soldiers.  We drew our swords and ran ahead of them to catch the soldiers by surprise and waited behind some trees.  "Let's see how well Sif has taught you," Heimdall said as they drew nearer to us.

"I don't think my level of skills should be the main concern here my friend," I said.  I glanced at his sword quickly, and noticed it looked very familiar.  I couldn't place where I had seen it though.  I would have wracked my brain to remember where I had seen it, but we had bigger priorities at the moment.  We stepped out of the trees as the family got to where we were, and one of the children, a small girl about ten, ran into Heimdall.  The rest of the family joined her soon, and they looked at us in surprise.  Heimdall removed his hood and the family grew even more shocked.  "Allmother, would you mind helping me?" he said, his golden eyes flashed playfully.  He knew I hated it when he referred to me by my title instead of my name.

"Only if you stop treating me like a trophy and call me by my name,  _gatekeeper,"_ I replied, then asked the small family to step aside.  They did so, and I ran at the first soldier.  It swung its sword at my head and I ducked, swinging my own sword at its legs.  Its legs fell apart and once it was on the ground, I ran my sword through it's head.

"Rather brutal," Heimdall commented as he beheaded another.

"I have some pent up anger, alright?"

"Fair enough."

Two more soldiers ran up behind me and I spun around, taking out both them and a small tree in one swing as Heimdall cut another two in half.  Once we made sure there were no more coming, we turned to make sure the family was alright.

"Sorry about that," I said between pants.

"Bloody things are everywhere," Heimdall shouldered his sword and began leading us back to the hall.  "Come along!"

I waited for the family to pass me and then began walking a little ways behind them to make sure nothing could attack from the back.  As we walked, I stared at Heimdall's sword, trying to remember where I had seen it, when it suddenly donned on me.  "Heimdall," I called out to him, and he turned to face me.

"Did you take that sword from the Bifrost?"

"I may or may not have," he grinned.

"Oooohohoho!  You sly dog!  Hela will be beyond pissed when she finds out it's been stolen!  I suddenly want to be back with her to see her reaction!"

"It would be quite entertaining, I'm sure!" 

We laughed at the thought of her reaction as we kept walking.  I would pay loads of money to see her face when she sees that it's gone!  Without that sword, she was stuck on Asgard with the rest of us.  No more conquering the nine realms if she didn't have that sword!  And, with the Asgardians all in hiding, she had no one to rule.  What's a ruler without their people?  Suddenly things were looking brighter for a change.  As we walked along the walls of the large mountains the hall was hidden in, the little girl that had ran into Heimdall drifted back to me.

"Are you really our new Allmother?" she asked.

"I am until Prince Thor and Prince Loki come home!  Is that alright with you?"

"Oh, I was hoping you'd be our Allmother forever!  You're so brave and pretty!  You're really good at fighting too!" she babbled, her voice and eyes full of wonder and admiration.  My heart swelled, and it took every fiber of my being to not scoop her up and hug her tightly.

"Thank you so much!  I would love to be your Allmother forever, but I'm afraid that's not my place.  It's Prince Thor's.  He's your true leader."

"Oh," she said sadly.

"But," I started saying quickly, not wanting to disappoint her, "I can stay here and help him protect you all from harm for as long as I can!"  That was as much as I could offer her.  While I was Loki's wife, and Asgard's current Allmother, I was still  _very_ mortal, a dilemma Loki and I had been discussing since we had gotten engaged. 

"That would be wonderful!  My name is Asta Carrdottor, by the way."  I shook Asta's hand, a custom she was very unfamiliar with.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Asta!  I'm - " I was about to tell her my name, when her mother interrupted.

"Asta," she hissed, pulling the small girl back up to her, "Stop bothering the Allmother.  She's very busy, and it is not her responsibility to entertain you!"

"Oh, no, she wasn't bothering me at all!" I assured her, "I rather enjoy talking with her, actually."

The mother reluctantly let Asta walk and talk with me the rest of the way back to the hall.  After she found out I wasn't, in fact, Asgardian, her eyes lit up and she told me everything she knew about Asgard's culture and history.  Then she asked me what Midguard, or Earth, was like.  I told her it was very different than here on Asgard, and that people there didn't live nearly as long as Asgardians did.  She looked a bit upset after hearing this, likely realizing that I wouldn't be able to protect her for too long.  Eventually, we made it back to the hall, and before I left with Heimdall, she stopped me.

"Wait!" she called out, and I turned around as she ran back up to me, "I never learned your name!"

I smiled and knelt down to her level, "My name is (y/n) Laufeyson!"  She and I shook hands again, and just before she let go, I felt her slip something into my hand.  When I opened it, there was a small wooden pendant with a small symbol burned into it.  It was an x with two little flags on the top right peg.

"Gibu Auja," Asta said, "For good luck!"  She tied the pendant around my neck with some leather string, and I hugged her tightly.  "Thank you so much Asta," I said.

"You're welcome, be careful Allmother!"

Heimdall called out to me and said it was time to go.  I pecked Asta's forehead and jogged after him as he hiked back down the mountain.

 


	7. 7

After arriving back in the city with minimal sightings by the undead soldiers, Heimdall and I had gathered up about a dozen more Asgardian civilians and were now taking them back to the hall. Getting back to the hall proved to be more difficult than getting into the city, as Hela seemed to realize that her people were going missing. Obviously, this was problematic for her, since if her people were gone, she'd have no one to rule over. At one point, one group of undead soldiers had spotted us escaping, and we managed to take shelter in an empty corridor to hide from them until they left. As the civilians began hiding behind columns and halls, Heimdall tensed up and got a faraway look in his eyes.

"Heimdall? Are you okay?" I asked, eyeing him wearily while also making sure we were hidden enough.

"It's Thor," he said. My stomach dropped. Was he okay? Was Loki? Had something happened? "I see you, but you are far away," he said to an invisible person in front of us. I stared hard at the empty space, almost as if trying to see whoever he did.

"Thor?" I said quietly.

"He says hello and asks how you're doing."

"I'll be fine once you and Loki come home safe and sound! How about you? Are you well?  How's Loki?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even. I missed those two more than I thought!

"He says he could be better.  As for Loki, besides worrying day and night about you, he's been having a wonderful time on Sakaar ," Heimdall chuckled, then his tone got serious again as if listening to someone speak, "Come see for yourself." Deciding to let him and Thor have their conversation in private, I took my leave and looked over the civilians. I made sure none of them had gotten hurt and no families were separated while Heimdall and Thor discussed what was going on until it was safe enough for us to leave. We lead them down another hall to a more hidden corridor, when another group of guards caught us. I drew my sword as Heimdall brought his conversation with Thor to an end, and charged at the undead creatures as they neared us, cutting the first ones head off an then ducking down and cutting the second in half. Heimdall jumped the third one and together we slaughtered the rest of the group, panting as we ran down the corridor where the rest of the people waited for us. "No one's hurt, yes? Everyone's safe and together?" I asked, checking over them before we continued on our way. After I was sure they were all okay, Heimdall began leading us back to the hall with me in the back to keep people safe.  

We had one more attack while in the woods, and after killing the last skeletal guard, noticed that I had busted my stitches while fighting.  "Shit!  You've got to be kidding me!" I said as I knelt down to examine my reopened wound.  Grumbling, I cut off part of my pant leg and used it as a makeshift bandage until we got back to the hall.  Satisfied with the work I had done, I stood up, but almost instantly fell back down as I put weight on my leg again.  Sharp, knife-like pains shot up my leg and I groaned as I leaned heavily on my sword.  One woman came up to check on me.

"Allmother, are you alright?" she asked.  I wondered how she knew about my new role, but decided not to question it.

"Yep, yeah I'm fine," I said, "Just a bit scraped up."

She didn't seem to believe me, but left me alone anyway.  At least, that's what I thought.  She came back a few minutes later with one of the head nurses, who had also helped stitch me up earlier, and was, surprise surprise, not to delighted to see I had busted my stitches while participating in the exact thing she told me not to.  Excitement.

"I thought I told you no excitement until that wound was healed!" she hissed as she knelt down to examine my leg.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but due to some beef my sister-in-law has with my husband and brother-in-law, I landed myself in the dungeons and after escaping somehow managed to earn myself the role of Allmother, so no excitement was out of the question."

Her gaze softened a bit and I almost thought I saw a hint of an amused smile playing on her face!  She pulled out a proper roll of bandage from one of her deep pockets and wrapped it around my leg after untying my makeshift tourniquet.  "That should help for now until we get to safety.  Once there I can sew it back shut with more heavy duty stitches so you don't go busting them again," she said.

"Thank you so much," I said, and hugged her.  She tensed up a bit, but slowly hugged me back, as if unsure of what she was supposed to do.  Heimdall patted my shoulder a few seconds later, and we began hiking back to the hall.  We were there within a few hours, and thankfully managed to avoid anymore attacks while escaping.  As soon as the large doors closed behind me in the hall, the nurses dragged me away to a more quiet area and began tending to my wound.  Thankfully, I knew what was coming this time and was prepared as they re-cleaned it and sewed it back up.  It was more painful while they stitched it, however, as since it was more heavy duty, the string was also thicker, and I quickly found myself practically gnawing on my knuckles to distract myself.  Finally they finished, and after one more endearing lecture, I was free to go.  I walked around the hall for a while, checking on everyone, until I saw Heimdall walking to the center of the room, a grave look on his face.  My heart sank, something terrible had happened.

"Asgard," he said.  Everyone turned their attention to him.  "She's here."

Dread filled my gut, I knew exactly who he meant.  Hela had found us.  "What do we do?" I asked him urgently as I ran to his side.  

"There is an exit in the back, we need to evacuate everyone through there and get to the Bifrost.  Once there we can use the key to escape to another realm."

"But the Bifrost only works one way, someone will have to stay behind and close it!"  Heimdall looked at me sadly and I suddenly knew what he was thinking.  "Heimdall, no, you can't!  You're not staying behind.  These people need you too much."

"Then who do you propose stays?" he asked, I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"I will.  I've seen the Bifrost in use before, so I know how it works.  Besides, this is a family matter and since I'm now tied into this whole mess, I'm at least partially responsible for ending it."

"(Y/n) you can't you'll be killed!"

"And so will you!" I pointed out, "Look, we're running out of time.  Let's get everyone out of here and down to the Bifrost.  We'll settle this debate there."

Heimdall reluctantly agreed, and we began leading the people we had saved out of the Hall.  Large booms were heard from the doors as we got the last of the people out and to safety, and I knew Hela was here.  Before I left, I saw the large doors fall, revealing Hela and Skurge on the other side.  Anger fired up inside me, but I kept it under control.  I'd think about revenge later, right now I had to make sure my people were safe.  I slipped out before I saw them and Caught up with Heimdall, who was standing guard to make sure everyone got out okay.

"I can stand watch from here, you go and lead them," I said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, you're doing a lot more protecting than leading for a queen," he said, a small hint of playfulness in his voice.

"That's why I'm not just a queen, my friend."

He nodded, and made his way to the front of the crowd to lead them to the Bifrost.  As the last of the Asgardians made their way past me, four loud booms could be heard coming from the palace.  "Thor," I grinned.  There was no way Hela had gotten back to the palace in such a short period of time, and I knew that boom by heart.  It was the king's staff.  Thor was dragging Hela away from us so that we could escape, I could only hope he'd be okay.

While Hela was distracted, we made our way through the city and to the Bifrost where the Asgardians would make their escape.  No matter what Heimdall said, I would be the one to stay behind and close the gate.  I owed my people that much.  I knew it was likely suicide to stay, but I had to make sure everyone was safe, including Heimdall.  

Parts of the city were on fire as we made our escape through it, and many families started crying when they saw certain monuments or homes and businesses burnt to the ground.  Many times I had to stop and comfort them and convince them to keep moving.  At one point, I looked up at the theater and was saddened to see that Hela had taken down the statue of my husband, or at least, she tried to.  His legs still stood in front of the building, but the rest of him had broken off.  The theater was on fire too.  So were the training grounds where Sif and the Warriors Three used to teach me how to sword fight.  Tears pricked my eyes when I saw how badly the grounds were destroyed, but I brushed it off and kept moving.  Hopefully one day we'd be able to give them a proper burial.

Finally we made it to the Bifrost, and things were starting to look good!  The Asgardians were going to be safe soon, which was all that mattered to me at the moment.  We were halfway across the bridge when Heimdall stopped us.  An unearthly howl came from the other end of the bridge where the Bifrost stood, and Hela's huge pet wolf, Fenrir, stepped out of the mist.  "Holy shit," was all I could say before the great beast began charging at us.  His large claws scraped deep cuts in the bridge, and glass-like shards flew out from under his paws.  His teeth were bared and hunger flashed in his large emerald eyes.

"God back!" Heimdall shouted, and I turned to lead the people away from the danger on the bridge.  Something began shooting at Fenrir as he ran at us, though, and I looked up.  A brightly colored, disk shaped ship flew above us, firing away at the large wolf to keep him away from us.  A beautiful, dark skinned woman in what looked like the Valkyrie's uniform stood inside the ship, firing a large gun, while piloting the ship was....Dr. Banner?  My mouth fell open when I saw the pilot, there was no way that could be Bruce Banner!  Could it?  How'd he end up here?!  I didn't have to much time to concern myself with that, however, as Hela's undead soldiers were there to meet us at the other end of the bridge.  There were hundreds of them, all decayed and ready to kill, and Skurge stood in the front to lead them.

I stopped the large group of Asgardians, and drew my sword.  Several other people did as well, and I shot them a warning look over my shoulder.  "We want to help you, Allmother, you can't face them alone," a young woman said.

"You are my people, I'll protect every last one of you with my life.  Stand down."

They didn't, however, and reluctantly I let them come up.  "Heimdall!" Skurge shouted loudly, "The sword."  Skurge held out his hand, waiting for my friend to surrender it to him

"Skurge, I thought you were better than this," I said, glaring at him.

"I suppose things change, (y/n) Laufeyson."

The skeletal soldiers charged at us, and I stood ready to fight.  They came at us hard and fast, and to my horror I saw that some of the people who stood up to help me were struggling to defend themselves.  Guard after guard I killed, hoping that the huge onslaught would come to an end, but it never did.  Hundreds of them seemed to turn into thousands, and I began to grow exhausted.  Several times I was nicked by one of there swords as my defenses grew sloppy and tired.  Behind me, the bullets shot at Fenrir began having no effect on him, besides making him angrier, and he charged at us again.  I saw Heimdall remove his cloak and draw his sword, ready to fight Fenrir, and I began fearing for his well being as well.  If he was wounded, then we truly were going to be left nearly defenseless.  Before Fenrir reached us, though, a man fell from the ship above us and landed right in front of the large dog.

"Bruce?" I called out, partially hoping it was him and partially hoping it wasn't.  Fenrir sniffed him, but then lost interest and started running towards us again.  Once again, however, something stopped him right before he could get Heimdall.  The thing pulled him back and threw him around to the other side.  I stopped fighting for a moment and looked at the large creature.

"Hell yeah Hulk!" I cheered, ecstatic to see my green friend.  He turned and waved at me, and I waved back before turning and fighting again, now with renewed hope and energy.  Fenrir charged at Hulk and they fought on the bridge, making it shake precariously.  Hulk flipped Fenrir off the bridge and together they fell into the water below.  Had Hulk been anyone else, I would have feared for their safety, but I had seen Hulk in action before and knew he would be alright.  

The guards had started attacking the ship Bruce had fallen from, drawing a lot of them away from us and lightening the attack.  I saw the woman who had been using the gun earlier climb to the front of the ship and began spinning it around in an attempt to rid it of the skeletal attackers.  The ship spun out of control, however, and nearly crashed right into the crowd several times until it skidded to a stop on the bridge.  Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two soldiers team up against Heimdall, and one of them sliced him in the leg.  I began running to his aid, but before I could reach him, a third knocked him to the ground and raised its sword above its head.  "NO!" I screamed, realizing I wouldn't be able to get to him on time.  Before the creature could bring its sword down, though, something blasted a hole through its torso from behind.

I slid over to my friend's side and began helping him back up as it fell over, revealing a large humanoid creature made of rocks.

"Hey man," he said in a surprisingly high pitched voice.  "I'm Korg, this is Miek," he gestured to an odd bug looking creature next to him, "We're gonna jump on that spaceship and get out of here.  You wanna come?"

I looked up at Korg and Miek in confusion and turned around.  A large ship drifted through the cloud of smoke and dust, and a wonderfully familiar voice filled my ears,  "Your savior, is here!"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, and helped Heimdall to his feet as Loki hopped off the ship and onto the bridge.  The Asgardians began crowding around the entrance of the large ship to get on, and I pushed my way through to my husband.  "Did you miss me?" he asked people as he walked through them, "Everyone, on that ship now!"  I could see his golden horned helmet over the heads of people walking towards me, and I waved my hands and called out his name.

"Loki!  Loki I'm over here!"

"(Y/n)?"

He pushed through people faster now and before I knew it, I was in his arms.  To my surprise, tears started spilling from my eyes and I hugged him tightly, only just realizing how relieved I was that he was okay.  "Oh thank Odin you're alright," he said, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"Me?  How about you?  I nearly died of a heart attack when you were thrown out of the Bifrost and into who knows where!" I laughed, tangling my fingers in his long black hair.

"Yes, well, everything's okay now.  How's your leg?  Is it any better?"

"Yes, I'm fine!  We'll worry about my leg later, right now we have bigger priorities."

"We do indeed," another voice said.  I turned around to see Heimdall standing behind us.  "Welcome home," he said as we walked back to the fight, "I saw you coming."

"Of course you did," Loki replied.

Another wave of undead soldiers began charging at us, and I held my sword out to fight.  Loki pushed my blade down and said, "Oh, no no no no."

I shot him a confused look.  "You're already injured, I will not have you putting yourself in any more trouble!  It's too dangerous for you here!"  Anger sparked inside me, and my confused look turned into a glare.

"Listen here oh mighty god of mischief," I said, beheading a soldier, "For the past ten hours, I have watched my friends die, been thrown in the dungeons, deemed queen AND Allmother of your people, and Heimdall and I have been doing a hell of a lot more to keep them safe than any of you have!"

"Hey-"

"Oh no!  I'm not done yet!  I've killed at least a hundred fifty of these bloody things and been doing a damn good job at defending your people while you've been doing what?  That's right!  Partying it up on Sakaar!  I appreciate that you worried about me, but I think I've earned myself the right to help you fight your bitch of a sister!" 

I sliced another skeleton in half and ran my sword through the next.  "She has a point," Heimdall said, an amused grin on his face.

"Alright then," Loki said, amazed and slightly impressed by my outburst, "Shall we?"

 


	8. 8

"We shall," I said, feeling myself calm down now that I had spilled all of that out.  Now with more people...or...creatures on our side, the fight was going a lot more smoothly.  Of course, we still lost a few people, and it hurt deeply to see that, but I silently vowed to give them a proper memorial once all of us were safe.  I sliced another skeleton's torso in half, then slid under the next's and dragged my sword up and through its body from behind.  "That's my wife!" Loki cheered while watching me fight.  I grinned at him, and spun around to behead another one sneaking up behind me.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the biggest bolt of lightning erupted from the clouds above us and struck the palace, branches of electricity crackling across the huge building.  "Thor," I said, my eyes widening with concern as I worried for my brother-in-law.  Loki smirked, and something told me he knew his brother was even better than fine.  Something flew out of the palace and soared above us, crackling with electricity, and I grinned as I recognized it.  The skeletal creatures that had originally been fighting us now turned their attention to their new opponent.  They clambered on top of each other to try to reach Thor as he came down upon them, their swords drawn and pointed threateningly at him, but it was no use.  He crashed through them with ease, destroying nearly every one of them, his eyes glowing with power as lightning sparked across his body.  I couldn't help but notice his long hair that he took so much pride in was gone, as well as an eye.  

Now all of the undead soldiers had their attention on him, and despite his angry expression, he almost appeared to look forward to their fight!  Not that I blamed him, his beaten and bloodied look told me he had some anger to let out as well.  Thor took out his attackers with more ease than usual, and I found myself able to take a break and catch my breath as he slaughtered the creatures, sometimes more than one at a time!  It was truly an impressive display!  Loki even stood by my side with a look of amazement as we watched Thor kill off most of our attackers.

From behind us, fireworks exploded from the ship that had crashed on the bridge, and the woman from earlier sauntered out.  In her hand, she held an impressive sword, and her blue cape billowed out behind her.  "Jesus Christ, I feel under dressed," I said jokingly, looking at everyone's extravagant outfits and then glancing down at my dirtied shirt, torn pants and cloak.  All three garments were covered in holes and blood from where I had been scratched and nicked from fighting. 

"You're still the most beautiful woman in the nine realms," Loki flirted, kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks love," I said.  I turned to watch the woman fight the undead creatures charging at her, and found her fighting style graceful and smooth, it was clear she had been training her whole life.  She fought so well, in fact, that it almost appeared as if she were dancing!  Below us, Hulk and Fenrir continued to fight in the water, and they began getting closer and closer to the edge of the water where everything spilled off into nowhere.  I worried about Hulk, but reluctantly turned my attention back to fighting as more skeletons came.  I had to trust that he'd be okay.  

I flipped over one skeleton's blade and rolled away, then ran my sword through its chest as I hopped back up to my feet.  I silently thanked Sif for training me so well, otherwise I don't think I would have been able to fend these creatures off nearly as well as I could.  Loki put on a display of fantastic acrobatics while fighting as well, and sometimes it seemed he only did them to impress me.  Multiple times I saw him looking at me while he fought, and once he knew I was watching, would perform some kind of trick to kill the soldier he was fighting.  "Really?" I asked as he killed another after doing a back handspring over it.

"What?" he asked, a grin playing on his lips.  I rolled my eyes playfully and continued to fight.  The crowd of the creatures thinned and as I stood, catching my breath, I saw Skurge looking down at his ax guiltily.  I walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.  He jumped a bit from surprise, then frowned at me.

"You regret aiding Hela, don't you?" I asked softly.

"I do, Allmother.  I was afraid when she came through and nearly killed you, so I acted on instinct and didn't think about what would happen to all those poor people."

"I don't blame you."

Skurge looked at me with confusion, "You don't?"

"Not at all.  Here, take this," I handed him my cloak, "Surrender your ax and climb on the ship."

"Climb on the ship, why?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, including you," I smiled.  He opened his mouth to protest, but I interrupted him before he could.  "Just go, okay?"  He nodded, and then without hesitation, chucked his ax over the bridge and into the water.  He smiled gratefully at me, then threw the cloak on, pulled the hood over his head and climbed on the ship.  

Thor walked over to us when he was done fighting, and he grinned at me and Loki.  "You're late," he said to Loki.

"You're missing an eye!" I pointed out.  From behind us, I heard Asta's small voice shout, "Allmother!  Come on!"

I smiled and turned around, "Just a moment Asta!  I still have more to do!"  Thor looked at me with astonishment.

"What?" I asked.

"A...Allmother?"

"Yes, I somehow earned myself the title Allmother while evacuating your people now if you'll excuse me, we still have more work to do!"

The woman from the ship brushed past us and agreed with me.  "This isn't over," she said as she walked by.

"I'm sorry, but who is she?  She's an amazing swords-woman," I said.  The woman turned and smiled at me for my last comment, "You're not bad yourself, Allmother!"

"That," Thor said, a dazed look still on his face, "is my friend Brunhilde the Valkyrie."

"She's amazing," I said, then walked after her.  A ways up the bridge, a tall, dark figure made their way through the debris.  Hela.  "I think we should disband the Revengers," Thor said to Brunhilde.

"The...the Revengers?" I asked, thoroughly confused.  Loki looked at me and shook his head as if to say  _don't worry about it._   "Okay," I said.

"Hit her with a lightning blast," Loki suggested.

"I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning, it did nothing!"

"We just need to hold her off until everyone's on board," I said, holding my sword out to fight.  Hela had her signature evil grin on her face as she continued to make her way towards us.  

"It won't end there," Thor said, "The longer Hela's on Asgard the more powerful she grows.  She'll hunt us down.  We need to stop her here and now."

"So what do we do?" Brunhilde asked.

"I'm not doing 'Get Help'," Loki shot a scared look at Thor.  I gaped at him, Loki had told me stories of that trick.  "You didn't," I glared at Thor.

"I may have, but right now that's beyond the point.  Asgard's not a place, it's a people.  Loki, (y/n), this was never about stopping Ragnarok, this was about causing Ragnarok!  Surtur's crown, the vault!  It's the only way."

"Bold move, brother, even for me," Loki turned and ran towards the crashed ship on the bridge, but I caught his wrist before he could go too far.  "Loki what are you doing?" I asked, scared of his answer.

"I'm sorry, I have to do this."

"Do what, Loki?  Tell me you're going to make it back to me safe and sound!"

"I'm sorry, I love you."  He caught my lips in his and hugged me tightly before running off before I could grab him again.  I turned on Thor, "What the hell did you tell him to do?"  I knew exactly what his plan was, he was going to have Loki put Surtur's crown in the Eternal Flame, which would result in the destruction of Asgard, but would also kill my husband.  "Thor I'm going to kill you for this if he doesn't make it back to me alive and well," I hissed.

"Shall we?" Thor asked.

"After you," Brunhilde said.  Lightning sparked across Thor again and we charged at Hela, who began conjuring weapons of her own.  Thor lunged at her, and she threw two large daggers at him, only for them to be destroyed by Thor's lightning.  Again and again he nearly struck her face, but every time he just narrowly missed until he jumped at her again.  She flipped backwards and he soared over her and hit the ground.  She turned her attention to me and Brunhilde now, and Brunhilde charged at her first.  She managed to kick Hela in the face and would have sliced her had Hela not blocked her blows and tossed her out of the way as if she were a doll.  Now it was my turn.  I ran towards her and just as she went to grab me, I slid between her long legs and kicked them out from under her.  I was about to swing my sword at her head when she whipped around and grabbed my blade in her hands and broke it.  Then she grabbed my neck and hoisted me in the air.

"You have been a thorn in my side for far too long," she said through gritted teeth, and held me over the water.  Before she could let me go, however, Thor charged at her again and she threw me aside to protect herself.  He managed to make her fall on her back, and nearly ran a sword through her head until she rolled out of the way and nailed him in the shoulder with another one of her weapons.  Loki flew the ship above us and towards the palace, and I prayed he'd be safe as I got back to my feet.  "Allmother!" a small voice shouted behind me.  I turned around to see Asta running to me with a sword in her hands.

"Asta get back to the ship now!" I shouted, trying to get to her before Hela saw her.  It was too late though, and Hela turned to see me running to get to the little girl.  I grabbed the sword from her as Hela practically flew towards us, and knocked Asta back away from her.  Hela swung a sword at me but I blocked it with my new one, and without looking back at her, shouted, "Asta, I need you to get back on the ship where it's safe, understand?"

"But-"

"No buts!  Go!"

Asta did as she was told and ran back to her mother, who I could hear calling her name frantically.  Thor shot a bolt of lightning at Hela from behind, and she turned to face him, instead after knocking me away with practically a flick of her wrist.  She lunged at him but he dodged her, and she turned her attention to fighting Brunhilde.

"Go!  Go now!" I shouted at the people on the ship as the last of the Asgardians climbed on board.  I could hear little Asta's cries of protests as the ship began taking off, but she was too late.  The ship began lifting off and I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that everyone was safe and alright.  Hela saw me getting them to leave, and she threw a spear at me.  It nailed my shoulder and I cried out in pain as she yanked me back towards her.  I looked up at the ship as she conjured a huge spike to shoot out of the water and stabbed its underside.  "No!" I screamed, as the skeletal soldiers began climbing up it and into the ship as it tried to detach itself from the large spike.  Before they could attack, however, something began shooting them off the ship!

Skurge leapt out of the ship and began shooting the undead creatures as the spike fell apart, freeing the ship as it took off.  I recognized his weapons as automatic rifles from back on earth!  "How the hell did he get those?" I wondered out loud.  He quickly ran out of ammo though, and began using the guns as clubs instead!  Hela noticed his sudden revolt against her, and looked at him with disappointment as she shot a sword right through him.  "Dammit," I cried out, as he died of his wounds.  I had no idea my want to kill Hela could grew, but it could, and it did.  I picked myself up and grabbed the sword Asta had given me, ready to fight Hela again.

"Hela, enough!" Thor shouted, "You want Asgard, it's yours."

Hela turned towards him, a skeptical look on her face, "Whatever game you're playing, it won't work.  You can't defeat me."

"No I know," he said, he almost sounded amused as the palace behind him erupted into flame.  "But he can."

A huge, fiery giant burst out of the palace, roaring and swinging a large, spiked sword.  Hela looked up at him with fury and hatred as her plan was falling apart before her eyes both literally and figuratively.  While she was distracted, Brunhilde jumped her from behind and ran her sword through Hela's back.  Thor summoned another giant bolt of lightning and it crashed down on her.  The bridge beneath her crumbled and fell into the water, and we didn't see her resurface.  "Tremble before me Asgard," Surtur roared behind us, "I am your reckoning!"  He swung his sword through the building, including the palace, and to my dismay, the ship Loki had used to get to the palace wasn't coming back, and my dread and worry was building up quickly.  I bit my nails feverishly as tears began welling up in my eyes.  Where was Loki? 

"We're fulfilling the prophecy," Thor said, laying a hand on my shoulder.  "I hate this prophecy," I replied, trying to keep my voice even.

"I do to, but we had no choice.  Surtur destroys Asgard, he destroys Hela, so that our people may live.  But we need to let him finish the job, otherwise-"

Thor was cut off by a holler from Hulk as he launched himself at Surtur in an act of impulsive destruction. "No," Thor said in frustration, "Hulk stop you moron!"

Surtur plucked him off his head as if he were merely a bug, and flung him back towards us.  "Hulk, stop!" Thor shouted again, "Just for once, in your life, don't smash!"

"Big monster!" Hulk replied, as if that were a valid excuse to wreak havoc on already enough chaos.  "Let's go!" Brunhilde shouted.  Under better circumstances, this would have been funny, but due to my increasing terror that my husband didn't make it, I couldn't laugh.  Hulk angrily stomped over to us and picked us up as if we weighed nothing. 

"Wait, Thor what about Loki-" I began saying, but it was too late.  Hulk jumped and launched us towards the ship.  As we landed, I looked back at Asgard in hopes of seeing Loki fly out to safety, but was instead met with a terrifying sight.  A huge spike shot out of the water towards Surtur and nailed him in the chest.  He doubled over slightly in surprise, and another spike shot out again, this time with the all too familiar form of Hela standing on the tip.  She shot shard after shard of sharp stone at Surtur, but all of them seemed to have almost no affect on the fiery giant as he continued his destructive reign.  "I am Asgard's doom!" he shouted as he brought his sword down upon her.  A huge fiery explosion covered the land as his sword went through the ground, and I watched in horror as it erupted into flame.

At this point, I had accepted the fact that Loki hadn't escaped in time, and stood by Thor trying not to break down.  Thor saw me struggling to keep myself together, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.  "The damage is not too bad," I heard Korg say, "As long as the foundations are still strong, we can rebuild this place!  It will become a haven for all peoples and aliens of the universe."

As soon as he said that, however, the entire planet exploded into blinding light. "Now those foundations are gone.  Sorry."  When the light died down, there was nothing left but rocks just floating in space.  That was it for me, and I couldn't hold it together anymore.  I tore myself away from Thor and pushed my way through the crowd.  As I left, I could hear Korg say, "Was it something I said?"  I found my way to the living quarters, just barely holding it together until I found an empty room and shut myself inside and slid down the door.  I rubbed my stomach as I cried, I had lost the man I loved once again.  This time it was for good.  There was a knock on the door a few minutes later, and I opened it, still sniffling.  Thor stood in the hall, a new patch on his eye.

"May I come in?" he asked softly.  I stood aside to let him in, and he walked over to a small alcohol table on the other side of the room.  He picked up a bottle of the strange liquor and poured two glasses of it, then offered one to me.  "No," I said, shaking my head and still rubbing my stomach, "I-I can't have any."

"Oh?"

"Trust me, I don't know if you're ready to find out why."

Thor nodded slowly.  "I know that what happened to Loki was my fault, and I understand completely if you want nothing to do with me ever again, but I want you to know that I am deeply sorry for what I did," he said after a few seconds of tense silence.

"I know, and while right now I'm horribly upset with you, I do forgive you.  What's done is done, and though I don't think I'll ever be able to fully move on, I will try to."

Thor smiled sadly at me and hugged me tightly.  I hugged him back slowly, and sniffed again.  We eventually broke the hug and he turned to examine his new eye patch in the mirror behind him.  "It suits you," someone behind us said, and I whirled around, my heart in my throat.  "Loki?" I croaked, my voice was beginning to fail me and tears threatened to spill again.  "Hello my love."

"Maybe you're not so bad after all, brother," Thor smiled sadly.

"Maybe not," Loki replied.

I reached out pull him into a bone crushing hug, but I hesitated, terrified at the possibility that this may just be an illusion.  He noticed me stop, and gently held my arms and pulled me towards him.  I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"You asshole I told you to stop scaring me like that and you promised!" I shouted as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he replied softly as he kissed the top of my head.  I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around us and lift us up as Thor joined in on he hug.  He set us back down and I lightly smacked Loki in the face.  "Don't you ever scare me like that again, understand?"

"I understand," he chuckled, rubbing where I had hit him.

"If you scare me like that again, I might have a miscarriage," I grumbled, and both men's mouths fell open.  "A-a what?" Thor sputtered, and I realized my mistake.

"Alright, since we're getting so sentimental," I sighed, "Loki, you and I are going to be parents."  He yanked me back into an even more bone crushing hug and he buried his face in the crook of my neck.  Then he pulled away and kissed me hard, tangling his fingers in my (h/l) hair, and only broke away when I had to breathe.  "I'm going to be a father!" he cheered, then tore out of the room and up to where everyone else stood, where even there I could hear him shout that he was going to be a dad.  Cheers erupted from the crowd and echoed down to where Thor and I still stood.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" he asked in disbelief.  I nodded and he whooped.  "How far along are you?" 

"1, maybe 2 months?" I estimated.

Loki ran back into the room and scooped me up, spinning me around and burying his face in my neck again.  "I love you so much, (y/n)."

"I love you too, Loki, more than you can ever imagine."

"I'm going to be the best father ever!"

"I know you will."


	9. Author's note

WOW so I have possibly finished the series! It was so much fun writing this, you have no idea. A little frustrating at times, but otherwise great. Who knew writing would be a new hobby of mine? Certainly not me! While this may be goodbye for this series, I have one more question to ask that will determine its fate. Should I continue into Infinity War and Endgame? And if so, do you want me to write my own ending for it, or wait to watch the dreadful end and write the last part of the series based on that? I promise you, if you want me to continue it with my own ending, it will be bittersweet at first but it'll have a good ending. I wouldn't be able to give you, dearest reader, and Loki a sad ending. That's just cruel. Oh! One more question, actually. Do you all want me to write a chapter on your marriage as well? If so, I'll be happy to write one!

Later home skillets!

~Matilda

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a chapter for the wedding let me know and I'll write one!


End file.
